


Le jour où je me suis libérée de mes chaînes.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookworm Belle (Disney), Crossover, Drama, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa-centric (Disney), F/F, Family, Family Drama, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Frozen Statue Anna (Disney), Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Happy Ending, Ice Powers, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Loss of Control, Magical Accidents, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Elsa (Disney), Protective Elsa (Disney), Rare Pairings, Reunions, Self-Esteem Issues, Snow and Ice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La Reine des neiges/La Belle et la Bête] : UA. Elsa ne pensait pas retrouver le bonheur un jour, pas alors qu'elle vivait seule et isolée, et qu'elle ne contrôlait toujours pas ses pouvoirs. Elle avait définitivement eu tort. Belle/Elsa.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Belle & Maurice (Disney), Belle & Olaf (Disney), Belle/Elsa (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Le jour où je me suis libérée de mes chaînes.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Ce OS a été écrit pour le concours organisé par Kinaï sur le Discord « Les Kinateliers », pour le thème « Promesse » et cette fois je m'attaque à deux fandoms que je n'ai encore jamais testés !
> 
> Je me suis inspirée d'un prompt du kink meme Disney :Spoilers for Frozen - Elsa/Belle (Beauty and the Beast), AU/Crossover where Elsa is the 'Beast', the notorious Snow Queen who abandoned her throne and country years ago to live in isolation, and Belle is the girl who teaches her how to love again. Rather than furniture, Elsa's palace is full of ice statues. Some she froze intentionally (soldiers, attackers and the like), and some were tragic accidents (Anna). There's also Olaf, a sentient snowman (also an accident) who tries his hardest to get Belle and Elsa together. You can follow the BatB plot as closely as you like, but feel free to deviate. Add Hans as the Gaston-character if you so choose (or have them both! Two evil boys vying for her attention, and Belle surprises herself by choosing Elsa instead?)
> 
> \- Défi de l'enfer de Dante :
> 
> \- Titre du 02/07/2020 : Le jour où je me suis libéré(e) de mes chaînes.
> 
> \- Fanart du 07/08/2020.
> 
> \- Cocher les cases : Les cases à cocher : Défi 2 :
> 
> Présence d'un deuil.
> 
> Personnage A → Célibataire.
> 
> Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Personnage B → Mal vu par la société.
> 
> \- 1001 situations. Situation 12. : Un personnage A se fait tirer dessus et un personnage B finit par être celui qui le soigne.
> 
> \- Fandom du 07/07/2020 : Disney.
> 
> \- Qui est-ce : Écrire sur une brune.
> 
> \- Prompt du 11/07/2020 "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"
> 
> \- Citation du 09/07/2020 Tirée de Once Upon a Time "L'amour est aussi délicat qu'une flamme, une fois qu'elle s'est éteinte elle ne se rallume jamais."
> 
> \- Mot du 31/05/2020 Ombre.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas Cap : cap ou pas cap de placer le mot "superfétatoire" dans un texte ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 140. royal / Majestueux.
> 
> \- Collectionner les POP : POP Fée Clochette : La robe en feuille : Écrire sur les centaures ou sur des personnages qui vivent dans la nature.
> 
> \- Défis sauvetages 213 : La Reine des Neiges.
> 
> \- Défi des baisers : Cent quatre vingt quatorzième baiser : Un baiser pour une reine.
> 
> \- Défi 1 de Sarah et Voirloup : placer le mot superfétatoire dans un texte.
> 
> \- Défi suprême 1 : - Terminer 5 défis en une fanfiction - Écrire 5 000 mots
> 
> \- Fusion : fusionner 16 défis.

Elle avait fait une promesse à Anna, il y a longtemps.

Elles étaient enfants alors, et elle lui avait promis que, quoi qu'il arrive, elles resteraient toujours ensemble.

Et elle l'avait crue, sa petite sœur était persuadée qu'elle lui disait la vérité, et le fait est qu'Elsa elle aussi pensait que c'était vrai, l'avait sincèrement pensé à l'époque.

L'ancienne reine d'Arendelle, qui n'était désormais plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, conservant toujours un air royal malgré tout, fit quelques pas dans son palais, avant de poser ses yeux sur la statue de glace qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

N'importe qui d'autre ne connaissant pas la vérité aurait simplement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une statue extraordinairement réaliste et bien faite, bien que peut-être ornée de détails superfétatoires et un peu superflus, et que cela lui permettait de « faire humain » en quelque sorte, d'une manière presque dérangeante.

Mais Elsa…

Oh, Elsa savait qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'il y avait bien une raison à cette impression qui se dégageait de la statue, ainsi que de toutes les autres qui se trouvaient dans son palais de glace (ils l'avaient attaquée, avaient essayé de la tuer, elle n'avait pas le choix, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle s'était sauvée elle-même alors, elle serait morte sans ses pouvoirs, et ironiquement, c'était à cause d'eux qu'on avait tenté de la tuer).

Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant, cinq longues années depuis que la tragédie était advenue, et elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise, faisait encore son deuil, le ferait sans doute toujours.

Désormais, la jeune femme vivait loin de son ancien château et d'Arendelle (la neige avait fini par y fondre avec le temps, contrairement au château qu'elle s'était construit) non loin des bois, dans une demeure entièrement faite de glace, palais somptueux constamment entouré d'une tempête de neige inarrêtable (et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la stopper, vraiment), les mains en permanence dissimulées sous les gants magiques donnés autrefois par son père.

Elle était mal vue de tous maintenant, de la société entière, détestée, haïe, crainte aussi, attaquée parfois, bien que moins désormais.

Sa sœur l'aimait autrefois, essayait-elle de se rappeler, et pourtant, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

« _L'amour est aussi délicat qu'une flamme,_ lui avait dit un jour un des trolls, _une fois qu'elle s'est éteinte elle ne se rallume jamais._ »

Elle avait gelé tout cela, elle avait gelé l'amour, elle avait gelé _la vie_.

La flamme de vie dans les yeux d'Anna s'était éteinte le jour où elle s'était changée en glace, _par la faute d'Elsa elle-même_.

Et plus jamais elle ne s'était rallumée.

Elsa posa enfin le regard sur la statue sans le détourner cette fois, et des larmes se répandirent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher, sans doute se seraient-elles gelées sur sa peau si elle n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de contrôler (enfin, contrôler… Quand avait-elle jamais réellement eu le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit dans sa vie ?) la glace.

Peu importe après tout.

Le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangée de toute façon.

Elle songea que, en un sens, elle avait honoré sa promesse faite à Anna.

Elles seraient ensemble pour toujours désormais…

_§§§§_

Belle était sincèrement heureuse.

Célibataire et parfaitement satisfaite de sa situation, elle était également depuis peu étudiante de lettres dans une université se situant à plusieurs semaines de voyage de son chez-elle, et n'allait pas tarder à enfin s'y rendre.

La brune observa les lieux autour d'elle, ce qu'elle allait bientôt quitter pour plusieurs mois, et eut un pincement au cœur.

Certes, elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas en partir pour toujours, mais il n'empêche, ça lui faisait quelque chose de quitter cet endroit dans lequel elle avait passé toute son enfance, son adolescence, et une partie du début de sa vie d'adulte.

Oh, durant ces trois dernières années, elle avait été pendant une certaine période de temps loin de la maison parfois, à cause de son emploi de libraire à mi-temps dans la librairie non loin de chez elle et son père (il avait bien fallu ça pour qu'elle puisse se payer les études qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir démarrer), mais jamais elle n'avait quitté pour de bon son village _de sa vie_.

Et là, elle allait se rendre dans une grande ville, toute seule, sans son père, à désormais vingt-et-un ans, et ça ne lui faisait pas peur, non, elle savait qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule, c'était plutôt pour son père qu'elle s'inquiétait.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser tout seul.

Secouant la tête, elle se résolut à charger les dernières affaires qu'elle prenait avec elle sur son cheval, après tout, son père lui avait bien assuré de nombreuses fois qu'il irait bien, et elle lui faisait confiance, alors oui, elle pouvait partir tranquille.

Son père la regarda avec émotion, et Belle se mit à sourire.

« Papa, si jamais tu te mets à pleurer…

Elle allait probablement commencer à pleurer également, et c'était censé être des au revoir joyeux, pas larmoyants bon sang !

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi ma fille, se contenta-t-il de répondre, et effectivement, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, mais il souriait aussi, tout comme elle, alors ce n'était pas _si_ grave. Et ta mère… oh elle serait terriblement fière de toi elle aussi.

Voilà, ça y est, elle était en train de pleurer.

\- Merci papa, murmura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Elle partit de chez elle le cœur léger, ignorant encore ce qui l'attendait.

_§§§§_

Elle était perdue, très clairement.

Pourtant, Belle se considérait comme possédant un bon sens de l'orientation, et jamais il ne l'avait faillie avant ce jour, mais maintenant, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver actuellement, et le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu plutôt délabré et sans indication de direction aucune n'aidait pas vraiment non plus.

Sans compter la tempête de neige qui commençait à se lever…

 _Attendez, quoi_?

 _Une tempête de neige_?

 _En plein été_?

Comment est-ce que c'était seulement _possible_?

Blême, la jeune femme ne put que constater, impuissante, que oui, effectivement, ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas, une tempête de neige était en train de faire disparaître la chaleur du mois de juillet qui régnait encore autour d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt, et, frissonnante, elle s'empara rapidement d'un châle qu'elle avait pris en prévision des jours de mauvais temps et l'enfila.

Elle avait toujours aussi froid, et apparemment, Philippe, son cheval, n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état qu'elle, et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le temps s'assombrir de plus en plus.

Elle tourna la tête, se disant qu'elle pouvait peut-être revenir sur ses pas, surtout que, étonnement, alors que devant elle, le vent se levait, et qu'il y avait de plus en plus de neige, derrière elle, le temps était encore clair et dégagé.

C'était donc bien un événement tout sauf naturel ou _normal_ qui était en train de se produire.

Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine que la jeune femme était partie de chez elle, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à rebrousser chemin après avoir déjà voyagé aussi longtemps, mais elle n'avait semble-t-il pas le choix, si elle ne voulait pas se faire avaler par la tempête, elle devait…

Elle entendit un craquement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à changer pour de bon de direction, et se figea tout net en constatant qu'un arbre venait tout juste de s'écraser au sol, lui bouchant entièrement le passage.

Bon…

Elle allait donc devoir continuer tout droit, directement en direction de la tempête qui faisait rage juste devant elle, et qui était donc la seule option possible.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas si grave, la tempête allait bien s'arrêter à un moment…

 _Pas vrai_?

_§§§§_

Elle avait encore perdu le contrôle.

Ce n'était clairement pas la première fois que cela arrivait, ni la dernière, le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle aurait dû avoir le contrôle avec les gants qu'elle portait aux mains vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais il n'en était rien.

Certes, ses gants magiques empêchaient que ses mains gèlent quoi que ce soit, ce qu'elle touchait entre autres, sauf si elle les enlevait, mais cela ne lui permettait pas d'empêcher la glace qui hurlait en elle de vouloir sortir, de vouloir s'exprimer, de vouloir _hurler_.

Ça n'empêchait pas la tempête de vent et de glace d'entourer en permanence les lieux où elle se trouvait, comme une malédiction impossible à briser.

Et la glace hurlait actuellement au dehors, autour de son château, comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant.

Elle hurlait parce qu' _Elsa_ ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même.

(Elle aussi avait hurlé autrefois, elle avait _chanté_ surtout, elle avait brièvement cru que… que peut-être, elle allait enfin réussir à être _elle-même_ , à être heureuse, même si pour cela elle devait vivre seule et isolée de tous, loin d'Anna, loin de son peuple, si c'était ça le prix à payer, alors… oui, elle le pouvait.

Oh comme elle avait été _naïve_ alors…

Puis, Anna était venue dans son palais de glace, toute seule, était venue _la chercher_ , la ramener à Arendelle, à la maison, et Elsa ne l'avait pas écoutée, pire que cela encore, _elle avait gelé son cœur_ , l'avait changée en statue de glace, _elle avait tué sa propre sœur_ , et cela, elle le savait, elle ne se le pardonnerait _jamais_ , même si elle devait vivre plus de cent ans.

Et puis...

Elle s'était tue, et la glace avait commencé à hurler à sa place.)

Après cela, plus jamais elle n'avait retiré ses gants, peu importe à quel point tout rugissait en elle pour qu'elle les ôte et laisse parler son pouvoir, se libère enfin des chaînes que ses parents lui avaient mises de force, mais elle ne pouvait juste _pas_.

Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Anna.

Et à ceux qui avaient suivi…

Elle ne les retirait que quand elle tentait de se défendre des attaques contre elle (de moins en moins fréquentes par chance) ou lorsqu'elle essayait de défaire ce que sa magie avait fait, de redonner la vie à ceux qui n'étaient maintenant plus que des statues de glaces inertes, si fragiles qu'il aurait suffit qu'une simple secousse les fasse s'écrouler au sol pour qu'elles se brisent en mille morceaux.

Comme aujourd'hui, elle avait passé des heures à essayer de faire revenir Anna, pour que la chaleur de la vie, la flamme dans ses yeux revienne enfin, juste pour _que sa sœur lui sourit_ , qu'elle lui dise qu'elle la pardonnait (mais Elsa ne savait même pas si elle pouvait se pardonner elle-même pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait) et que tout redevienne comme avant, mais rien n'y avait fait, _ça n'avait pas marché_.

(Ironique, non, qu'elle ait pu donner sans le vouloir la vie à un bonhomme de neige, mais qu'elle ne puisse pas ramener _sa propre sœur_ à la vie ?)

Et la tempête avait alors commencé, ou plutôt, s'était intensifiée de plus belle, ne se contentant plus de seulement gronder autour de son château.

Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, vraiment.

Elle détruisait toujours tout de toute façon.

_§§§§_

Belle commençait à réellement être inquiète de la tournure des événements.

La tempête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, à son grand désarroi, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, _et elle était perdue_.

Tandis que le froid se faisait de pire en pire, et que son cheval avançait de plus en plus péniblement dans la neige qui s'amoncelait autour d'eux, elle finit par éternuer quelques minutes après le début de la tempête.

Oh Dieux, elle avait tellement _froid_.

Elle se résolut finalement à descendre de cheval, grimaçant, claquant des dents, complètement gelée alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, n'ayant absolument pas une tenue adaptée au temps actuel, et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans les dieux seuls savaient quelle direction, son inconfort augmentait de plus en plus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche pénible, chaque pas étant plus difficile et douloureux que le précédent (elle était certaine qu'elle allait finir avec les pieds en sang à ce stade, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas), elle se sentit prête à s'écrouler, mais elle tint bon, refusant d'abandonner, il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, même si, dans un endroit aussi vide et désolé, cela semblait être peine perdue.

Et pourtant, presque une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle se sentait geler de plus en plus, pas loin de s'effondrer, elle sursauta en apercevant, non loin d'elle, et malgré la tempête environnante, un immense château.

Un château _entièrement fait de glace_.

Oh, au point où elle en était, après avoir traversé toute cette tempête effroyable, elle n'était définitivement plus à ça près.

Continuant de claquer des dents et de frissonner, elle mit encore plusieurs autres minutes avant d'arriver à la porte du château qui, par chance, n'était pas bien difficile à ouvrir.

« Ne t'en fais pas Philippe, fit-elle à son cheval, grelottant de plus belle, je suis sure qu'on va trouver de l'aide à l'intérieur. »

Elle disait cela autant pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer elle-même, car, au vu de ce qu'il y avait dans les environs, à savoir un château _de glace_ , isolé de tous et entouré par une terrible tempête de neige qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, les chances pour que quelqu'un s'y trouve en cet instant précis étaient proches de zéro, mais bon, elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Et puis au moins, elle aurait la possibilité de s'abriter du mauvais temps pendant quelques heures.

Entrant finalement dans le palais, elle soupira de soulagement, surprise de constater assez rapidement que, même si tout était fait de glace, il ne faisait pas _si_ froid que cela, enfin, elle-même avait certes toujours froid, très froid même, tout son corps n'était plus que glace et froideur, mais au moins, ici, ça n'allait pas empirer.

Elle attacha sa monture en accrochant sa bride là où elle le pouvait, et débuta son exploration des lieux.

Lorsque le cheval, épuisé, s'écroula sur le sol, provoquant un grand fracas qui résonna dans tout le palais, Belle grimaça, espérant que le bruit n'avait dérangé personne.

Après tout, elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir le droit d'être ici.

Resserrant son châle autour d'elle, ayant changé de chaussures entre temps, elle continua de frissonner, tout en essayant de se réchauffer, tâche plutôt difficile après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans la neige.

Tout était sombre dans cet endroit, en fait, elle avait même du mal à voir où elle mettait les pieds, ou même si elle était la seule personne à être jamais venue dans cette demeure apparemment complètement déserte.

Le fait que tout semblait être parfaitement entretenu et sans la moindre trace de poussière contredisait un peu cette hypothèse.

Non pas que le manque de lumière aide vraiment pour qu'elle puisse clairement en juger.

Marchant toujours, malgré le froid et la douleur qui agitait tout son corps à cause, justement de ce dernier, elle finit par lancer, d'une voix hésitante :

« Hey… Il y a quelqu'un ? »

L'écho de sa voix mêlé au bruit de ses pas résonna alors dans la pièce complètement silencieuse, et Belle ne fut pas réellement surprise de ne recevoir absolument aucune réponse.

Puis, regardant droit devant elle, elle aperçut finalement, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait partout, une silhouette non loin d'elle, qui était en train de trembler et semblait être secouée de sanglots, et Belle fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Retenta-t-elle. Vous avez besoin d'aide ou d'autre chose ? »

La personne sursauta, avant de se retourner, et…

Et quelque chose de lumineux et de blanc jaillit soudainement de sa main pour se diriger vers Belle, et la jeune étudiante se figea immédiatement, sentant un froid glacial l'envahir qui la cloua directement sur place, suivit par une douleur qui lui coupa le souffle.

Baissant le regard, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de… de _glace_.

 _Encore_?

_Mais, mais…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer exactement_?

Passant la main sur la blessure, située au niveau de son ventre et aussi en haut de sa jambe droite, elle blêmit en voyant du sang tâcher sa main, et, se sentant déjà affaiblie à cause de la fatigue de sa marche, du froid, des efforts qu'elle avait dû faire plus tôt pour braver la neige et les éléments et arriver jusqu'ici, à quoi s'ajoutait cette nouvelle blessure, elle s'écroula sur le sol gelé, et, se cognant la tête par terre, elle perdit connaissance.

_§§§§_

Quand le bruit avait retenti dans le château vide, Elsa s'était figée, le corps tendu par la surprise et la méfiance, ainsi que la peur, une peur qui commença à lui dévorer le ventre, tandis qu'elle continuait de trembler, face à la statue… face à Anna (oh comme c'était _difficile_ de penser à elle autrement que comme un objet inerte et sans vie, comme ça faisait _mal_ que ce ne soit que la douloureuse vérité), les larmes roulant librement le long de son visage.

Son gant de la main gauche se trouvait toujours dans sa main droite, et elle savait parfaitement que si elle avait posé la main sur la table à côté d'elle, encore plus de glace serait apparue sur cette dernière.

Ainsi donc, quelqu'un d'autre était encore entré dans son château, alors qu'elle était seule, Olaf n'était pas encore rentré de sa balade dans les bois (il était comme sa créatrice, le froid ne le dérangeait pas, ne l'avait _jamais_ dérangé, il _était_ le froid après tout, rien d'étonnant), et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à le faire.

Qui était-ce cette fois, des soldats, envoyés par elle ne savait qui pour la tuer, l'exécuter, l'emprisonner ?

Oh, alors quoi, allait-elle donc devoir encore leur faire face, se battre, utiliser sa magie simplement pour pouvoir avoir le droit _de survivre_?

Elle avait le sentiment que c'était son cœur à elle qui était en train de se changer en glace au fur à mesure que les années passaient.

Qui sait, peut-être rejoindrait-elle Anna un jour, pensa-t-elle, sanglotant de plus belle.

Une voix résonna dans l'air à deux reprises, mais, trop prise dans son chagrin et son désespoir, se sentant seulement terriblement _fatiguée_ , elle ne l'entendit réellement que la deuxième fois, et elle se releva, puis se retourna immédiatement en réalisant que la personne n'avait semble-t-il pas d'intentions hostiles envers elle.

Mais elle avait oublié une chose.

Son gant qui était toujours tenu par sa main droite, tandis que l'autre main, elle, n'en avait pas, n'avait plus rien pour l'empêcher de laisser son pouvoir s'exprimer librement.

Grave erreur…

Ainsi, sans même qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, Elsa vit sa magie, qui avait perçu l'intruse comme dangereuse, attaquer cette dernière l'instant d'après.

Et l'ancienne reine ne put que la voir s'écrouler, les yeux emplis d'horreur.

 _Oh non, non, non, non, non_.

_Oh par pitié non, je vous en supplie, non, pas ça, pas encore, oh s'il vous plaît, pas ça de nouveau, je ne veux pas…_

Elle ne voulait pas d'une autre Anna, elle ne voulait pas d'une autre statue de glace, elle ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète, elle ne voulait pas être un monstre à nouveau, elle se le refusait, non, non, non, pas encore, c'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, rien de plus, elle allait se réveiller, et tout serait comme avant, Anna serait là, et elle aurait accompli sa promesse, et tout irait bien de nouveau…

Et pourtant, elle ne se réveilla pas dans son lit, n'entendit pas la voix joyeuse de sa petite sœur lui demander de lui faire un bonhomme de neige avec ses pouvoirs de glace _parce qu'elle lui en avait fait la promesse_ , et combien de promesses non tenues avait-elle faites exactement ?

Elle n'arrivait même plus à le savoir.

Ainsi donc, elle était déjà réveillée, et le cauchemar était devenu la réalité, était devenu _sa vie_.

Et elle ne pouvait absolument _rien_ y faire, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait pas sauver Anna.

Mais elle pouvait sauver cette femme inconsciente devant elle, elle pouvait la soigner.

Le pouvait-elle réellement ?

« Elsa ? Fit une voix qu'elle avait appris à connaître au cours des cinq années précédentes. Elsa, il y a un cheval dans le château, et… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-il en apercevant Belle, évanouie. Qui est-elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Olaf, répondit-elle, les mains tremblantes, décidant finalement de remettre le gant de sa main gauche afin de ne pas encore plus aggraver les choses, c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça, autant ne pas en rajouter. Cette femme, elle… elle vient d'arriver au château, je ne sais pas comment elle nous a trouvés, ni même ce qu'elle fait là, mais… J'étais en train d'essayer de réveiller Anna (elle tenta de faire abstraction du regard empli de pitié et de compassion qu'elle reçut alors du seul ami qu'elle avait. En cinq ans, elle avait eu maintes occasions de le voir la regarder ainsi.) et j'avais ôté l'un de mes gants, et… Quand je me suis tournée vers elle, j'avais oublié que c'était le cas, et ma magie… elle a mal réagi. Elle l'a attaquée.

 _Ce n'était pas moi !_ Voulut-elle hurler, tout comme elle avait hurlé en voyant le corps d'Anna se changer en glace, en découvrant la terreur dans son regard, l'horreur, en entendant son « Elsa ? » terrorisé avant que son souffle ne s'arrête pour toujours, et qu'il ne reste plus que la glace, le froid et que le cœur de la reine ne se gèle pour de bon.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais_! Avait-elle voulu dire aussi.

(Mais qui aurait pu vouloir l'écouter, ou entendre ses explications ?

Personne ne l'avait fait à l'époque, tous l'avaient jugée sans même savoir, et elle n'arrivait même pas à leur en vouloir, elle se détestait tellement depuis ce jour fatal _où_ _elle avait changé sa sœur en statue de glace_.

Elle était un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?)

\- Oh, je vois… Tu penses qu'elle est morte ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elsa frissonna.

\- J'espère que non, fit-elle en se penchant sur l'inconnue.

Cette dernière portait une robe bleue, ainsi qu'un châle blanc, et n'avait aucune arme visible sur elle.

 _Bien, ce n'est donc pas une personne qui a été envoyée pour me tuer_.

Encore que, certains moyens de mettre fin aux jours de quelqu'un pouvaient être plus sournois que d'autres, et on ne savait jamais, mais Elsa avait le sentiment que l'autre femme n'était pas là pour ça.

(Et quant bien même…

Ne le méritait-elle pas ?)

Elle poussa rapidement un soupir de soulagement.

\- Elle respire encore, murmura-t-elle en souriant, avant de constater également que, par chance, la glace s'était cette fois limitée à son ventre et à une partie de sa jambe, et ne s'était pas étendue ailleurs. »

Elsa pria de toutes ses forces pour que l'inconnue ne se change pas en glace elle aussi, elle ne le méritait pas, _personne ne méritait une chose pareille_.

« La pauvre enfant, fit Olaf en l'examinant, elle a l'air d'être complètement gelée.

\- Olaf, pourrais-tu aller lui chercher quelques couvertures s'il te plaît ? Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle attrape froid… enfin, que ça n'empire pas encore plus… »

Certes, Elsa maîtrisait la glace, et ne craignait majoritairement pas le froid, mais elle restait _humaine_ , et elle avait besoin de chaleur pour vivre, comme tout le monde.

Elle avait définitivement de la chance que son château de glace soit également enchanté et lui procure tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour vivre, sans cela, elle serait déjà morte depuis au moins cinq ans…

Et aujourd'hui, ça allait très certainement l'aider à sauver cette jeune femme innocente.

Observant plus attentivement l'inconnue, elle lui retira ses chaussures en voyant dans quel état elles étaient, et grimaça en constatant qu'elle avait les pieds en sang.

Et dans son esprit, alors qu'elle commençait à retirer les morceaux de glace enfoncés dans sa chair, et qu'elle la soignait du mieux possible, une seule question résonnait en elle.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu amener cette inconnue par ici ?

_§§§§_

Quelques heures plus tard, Belle se réveilla dans un lit confortable, enfouie sous une dizaine de couvertures moelleuses, et en n'ayant absolument pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait bien pu arriver là.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, elle grimaça de douleur, ne sentant plus ni ses pieds, ni sa jambe gauche, et ressentant également une certaine douleur au niveau du ventre.

Elle le sut immédiatement, elle ne pourrait plus bouger ou se déplacer toute seule et sans un certain inconfort durant les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines à venir.

Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était blessée, désormais, une autre question, bien plus importante, comptait également à ses yeux.

 _Où diable était-elle_?

Elle se souvenait de la tempête de neige au dehors, qui apparemment régnait encore et toujours, elle se rappelait être allée dans un château en glace également, elle se rappelait de la jeune femme en pleurs devant elle, elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était retournée, et puis…

 _Et puis elle s'était faite tirer dessus_.

En quelque sorte.

Et puis plus rien, le trou noir total, jusqu'au moment où elle s'était réveillée.

Et maintenant, elle était là, dans une chambre, plus aussi frigorifiée qu'auparavant, son corps lui faisait mal, mais moins que quelques heures plus tôt, et elle ne savait absolument _pas_ où elle était.

« Vous devriez éviter de bouger pour l'instant, ça risque de vous faire mal sinon, fit une voix dans l'ombre, tirant instantanément Belle de ses pensées.

\- Qui est là ? Qui parle ? Et… où suis-je ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne qui venait de s'exprimer s'avança vers elle, en pleine lumière, les deux femmes se trouvant dans la partie la plus ensoleillée du château, et Belle reconnut en elle celle qu'elle avait brièvement vue avant de brutalement s'écrouler.

Elle se fit rapidement la réflexion que c'était probablement la plus belle femme qu'elle avait jamais vue.

Et que c'était aussi elle qui l'avait blessée.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, répondit Elsa, un air navré sur le visage, c'était un accident, ce n'était pas supposé arriver, mes pouvoirs m'ont échappé et je vous ai blessée, je m'en excuse, je suis tellement navrée, je…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien, j'accepte vos excuses… Fit Belle en lui souriant avec une bienveillance qu'Elsa était certaine de ne pas mériter. Vous m'avez soignée ?

\- Oui, évidemment, ça me semblait être la bonne chose à faire, est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- J'ai toujours mal un peu partout, mais moins, et je n'ai plus froid, merci. Quel est… quel est votre nom ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Elsa.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute si la jeune femme était dans cet état, elle lui devait bien ça, elle lui devait bien _la vérité_.

\- Je suis Elsa, répondit-elle, attendant d'un moment à l'autre que la compréhension apparaisse dans le regard de son interlocutrice, ce qui ne manqua pas.

\- Oh… Elsa… _Elsa d'Arendelle_? Mais alors, vous êtes la reine…

\- Oui, répliqua instantanément la jeune femme le visage fermé, je suis la reine qui a fuit son royaume, qui a abandonné ses sujets.

 _Qui a tué sa sœur,_ n'ajouta-t-elle pas.

\- Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais alors, réalisa-t-elle finalement, la tempête dehors…

\- Elle vient de moi, et je… je ne peux pas la stopper.

Belle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Vous avez pourtant bien des pouvoirs, vous contrôlez la neige, la glace, alors… pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas arrêter la tempête ?

\- Je le pouvais, autrefois, et puis un jour, j'ai blessé ma sœur à la tête, et depuis, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je dois porter ces gants pour empêcher mon pouvoir de s'exprimer et de risquer de blesser d'autres personnes. Hier soir, je… j'ai enlevé momentanément un de mes gants pour… pour essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, voilà pourquoi vous avez été touchée par ma magie.

\- Je suis… sincèrement désolée pour vous. Ça doit être affreux de vivre comme ça. Seule et isolée de tous, en ayant peur de votre propre magie.

Elsa sursauta.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la plaignait depuis… depuis cinq longues années, en dehors d'Olaf.

\- Merci… Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Mon nom est Belle, je suis étudiante depuis peu, enfin je ne vais pas tarder à l'être et… Oh non, l'université, il va falloir que je les prévienne, et mon père, je dois lui envoyer un message pour lui dire ce qu'il vient de se passer, et où je suis.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, j'en ai bien peur… La tempête qui règne dehors rend toute communication avec l'extérieur impossible, et dans votre état, vous ne pouvez pas non plus partir ou sortir, vous allez devoir rester ici pendant un moment… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Belle blêmit.

\- Dans… dans combien de temps pourrai-je de nouveau me déplacer normalement à votre avis ?

\- Vos pieds ne devraient pas tarder à guérir je pense, mais pour ce qui est du reste, il vous faudra attendre quelques semaines. À nouveau, je suis tellement désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- Elsa, s'il vous plaît… arrêtez de vous excuser, je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Le sourire qu'Elsa lui adressa était hésitant et timide, mais néanmoins sincère.

_§§§§_

Lorsque Belle eut fini de manger, elle trouva non loin de son lit une paire de chaussures ainsi qu'une cane, toutes deux faites de glace, et elle eut la surprise de constater, en enfilant la première et en se saisissant de la seconde qu'aucune d'elle n'était froide.

Sans doute étaient-elles enchantées, comme tout le reste du château.

Tentant de se lever, elle grimaça de douleur, avant de faire quelques pas et elle réalisa rapidement qu'Elsa avait eu raison, si elle pouvait certes faire quelques pas dans le château, elle ne pourrait définitivement pas en sortir, pas avec la tempête qui tonnait encore au dehors, sans parler du fait de remonter à cheval.

« Bonjour, lança une petite voix, et en voyant qui parlait, Belle faillit en tomber à la renverse. Je suis Olaf, je suis un bonhomme de neige, et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

D'accord, d'abord une reine des neiges, et maintenant, un bonhomme de neige parlant, très bien, elle pouvait gérer ça…

\- Bonjour, je suis Belle, et je suis également enchantée de te connaître. Est-ce que… tu voudrais bien me faire visiter le château s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais Elsa a dit qu'il fallait vous ménager, vous êtes encore souffrante.

\- Je comprends… je te suis dans ce cas-là. »

En se levant, elle s'était également rendue compte que sa robe était de nouveau intacte, et non plus déchirée, la magie du château qui était de nouveau à l'œuvre, probablement.

_§§§§_

Maintenant qu'il faisait complètement jour, Belle ne pouvait que remarquer la magnificence du château créé par Elsa, et elle se demanda comment elle pouvait bien autant haïr ses pouvoirs alors que cela lui avait permis de donner vie à quelque chose de si beau.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, elle avait eu les yeux brillants, et en voyant les différentes statues qui peuplaient les lieux, son sourire s'était effacé.

Elle connaissait l'histoire tragique d'Elsa d'Arendelle et de sa sœur Anna…

« Qui… qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle face à la statue d'une jeune femme, en ayant déjà une bonne idée de la réponse.

\- C'est ma sœur, Anna, répondit Elsa en arrivant derrière elle.

\- Si jamais vous ne voulez pas en parler…

\- Vous êtes la première personne à ne m'avoir pas traité de monstre, à ne pas m'avoir jugée alors que vous savez ce que j'ai fait… alors je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir. J'ai toujours eu ma magie, et quand nous étions enfants, ma mère et moi nous nous amusions ensemble, et un jour… je l'ai blessée. Pour la soigner, il a fallu lui ôter la mémoire de ma magie, et j'ai alors caché mes pouvoirs. Mais un jour, je les ai montrés en public, j'ai paniqué, j'ai fui, et Anna… m'a retrouvée.

\- Et ça ne s'est pas bien terminé… murmura Belle avec tristesse.

\- Non, en effet, dit Elsa en se rapprochant de sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai changée en statue de glace, tout comme j'ai fait de même avec tous les soldats qui ont tenté de me tuer par la suite… Elle pleurait désormais. Je suis… je suis un monstre.

\- C'était un accident, rien de plus qu'un accident… Alors non, Elsa… je ne pense pas que vous soyez un monstre. »

Et la reine lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Merci Belle. »

_§§§§_

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent au château de glace, Belle s'intégrant peu à peu au palais et à son ambiance particulière.

C'était étrange au début, parce que Belle n'était pas habituée à vivre dans un château, ou loin de son père, et qu'Elsa n'était pas vraiment une personne sociale, mais avec du temps et de la patience, elles avaient fini par trouver une certaine routine, Belle finissant par se rétablir, tandis qu'Elsa, malgré ses réticences initiales, avait fini par un peu s'ouvrir à elle.

Olaf le sentait bien, si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour permettre à la reine de sortir de sa carapace, c'était bien l'étudiante.

Et effectivement, Belle avait changé beaucoup de choses dans le château par sa simple présence, alors que cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle était là, une fois qu'elle avait pu recommencer à marcher, elle avait entraîné Elsa dans des batailles de boules de neige, et au cours de ces dernières, Olaf avait eu la surprise d'entendre la blonde _rire_ pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

De plus, tout comme Belle parlait parfois de sa mère, de son père et de son inquiétude concernant le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le prévenir de sa situation actuelle, Elsa lui parlait également de ses parents, de son enfance, et d'Anna.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir reparler d'Anna à quelqu'un d'autre sans pleurer, et en vérité elle l'avait fait, mais Belle lui avait sourit, lui avait prit la main, lui avait dit qu'elle _comprenait_ , et elle était si douce, si gentille, elle aimait lui faire la lecture aussi, elle essayait de la faire rire, et Elsa…

Elsa avait réalisé _qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle_.

Ce n'était pas censé arrivé ça.

_§§§§_

Elsa refaisait de la magie.

C'était Belle qui l'avait incitée à le faire, rien de bien extraordinaire (enfin façon de parler, ça restait de la magie), et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les yeux brillants de Belle, Elsa souriait pendant quelques secondes, avant de se souvenir qu'Anna aussi était fascinée par sa magie autrefois, et voilà où ça l'avait menée…

Si elle ne faisait pas attention, Belle aussi allait un jour se changer en glace, _et ce serait de sa faute_.

_§§§§_

Belle aimait quand Elsa enlevait ses gants, qu'elle utilisait sa magie, qu'elle s'affranchissait pour de bon de la peur qui avait guidé sa vie pendant si longtemps, et ce n'était pas encore réglé, bien sûr, il lui faudrait du temps, mais au moins _elle essayait_ , et lentement, elle y arrivait.

Et c'était bien, si bien de la voir s'épanouir ainsi, sourire, retrouver cet éclat de joie dans le regard qu'elle avait perdu durant ces cinq dernières années, et elle était _si belle_ dans ces moments-là, rayonnante, et _magnifique_.

Belle n'avait définitivement pas été surprise quand elle avait compris qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Et un jour…

Un jour, elles s'étaient embrassées, et Elsa avait posé brièvement ses mains sur les joues de Belle, avant de brusquement les retirer.

Souriant, Belle avait pris sa main dans la sienne et l'avait doucement reposée sur sa joue, sans aucune peur, _parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance_ , et…

 _Et elle ne s'était pas changée en glace_.

« J'étais sure que tu allais y arriver… J'ai confiance en toi Elsa. »

La reine ferma les yeux, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas réessayé d'utiliser sa magie pour défaire ce qu'elle avait fait à Anna et aux autres, et peut-être que maintenant elle pouvait y arriver…

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit une respiration sifflante, ainsi qu'un hoquet de surprise, et une voix.

« Elsa ?

\- Anna ? Répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, et, avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit sa sœur la serrer dans ses bras, au point de manquer l'étouffer. »

Le sourire de Belle lui réchauffa le cœur, et, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait définitivement à la maison.

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tard_.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'Elsa avait mis fin à la tempête de neige, avait ramené sa sœur ainsi que les soldats à la vie, non seulement elle était redevenue la reine d'Arendelle, mais elle avait aussi entretenu une correspondance durant les mois suivants avec Belle, qui était finalement allée à l'université.

Certes, c'était agréable pour elles de converser par lettres, mais ce n'était pas _suffisant_ , aussi, Elsa avait-elle fini par inviter Belle à Arendelle.

Elle lui avait promis qu'elles se reverraient un jour, et si elle avait pu tenir sa promesse faite à Anna, elle le pouvait pour celle-là aussi.

« Elsa… pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ?

\- Avant cela, je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu te plais à l'université ?

Les yeux brillants, Belle avait donc parlé de ses études, de ses cours, de ses lectures, de ses amis, et Elsa n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle l'aimait tellement que c'en était presque terrifiant, et la crainte se saisit d'elle.

Et si Belle disait non ?

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

\- Je…

Dans les faits, elles étaient ensemble depuis le réveil d'Anna, mais rien n'avait encore été officialisé, et aujourd'hui lui semblait être le bon moment pour ça.

\- Je t'aime Belle, depuis déjà plusieurs mois, et je voulais savoir si, enfin… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Belle cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Tu… tu me demandes si… Elsa, je suis une roturière !

Elsa eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Et moi je suis la reine, je peux épouser qui bon me semble, tu peux me croire si je te dis que je n'ai guère de prétendants à cause des derniers… événements. Je suis la reine des neiges, si mon peuple a pu m'accepter de nouveau malgré ce que j'ai fait, je suis certaine qu'il pourra t'accepter toi aussi… enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr.

Belle réalisa alors qu'elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et que… oui, c'était justement ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je… oui Elsa, je veux bien t'épouser. »

Le sourire que la reine lui adressa avant de l'embrasser aurait pu faire fondre la glace elle-même.

Qui l'aurait cru, quelques mois plus tôt, pensa Belle alors qu'elle embrassait sa fiancée ?

Qui aurait cru que ça se terminerait comme ça ?

Certainement pas elle.

Mais une chose est sure, elle ne regrettait absolument rien.

Et elle était heureuse.

FIN.


End file.
